Guerra Mundial Mob (Un Arcangel universal, en una extraña guerra)
by Zaito Le Blanc
Summary: esta es la historia de un chico que es invocado por el dios y creador de minecraft, el origen es un problema que este tenia, tras aceptar la misión, se involucra en una guerra que tiene envueltos a los mob, es asi como obvtiene una aventura, extraña, alocada y un tanto pervertida. todo para derrotar a un ser, conocido como "La Reina Del Fin" (capitulo 2 se pone interesante)
1. Prologo

Minecraft 100,345.2

Prologo:

Año 2015: el famoso juego Minecraft junto a su empresa creadora pasan a manos de Microsoft empresa comercializadora de software y también de conjuntos de hardware.

Año 2016: Minecraft pasa al lenguaje en C haciendo que casi toda computadora en el mundo pueda tener este juego sin problemas.

Año 2068: Markus Alexej Persson es diagnosticado con una enfermedad desconocida que le deja solo con semanas de vida, la persona más conocida del mundo gamer decide hacer un escaneado de alta densidad al 100% de su cerebro.

Año 2068: muere el gran maestro y creador de Minecraft Markus Alexej Persson, no es la primera vez, pero ahora es mucho más notorio, que el mundo gamer está de luto.

Año 3020: estalla la guerra universal Humanos Corruptos vs Humanos que quieren un cambio.

Año 5020: Minecraft es extrañamente redescubierto por un gran grupo de personas.

Año 100,250: se descubre que nocht ha sido quien mantiene Minecraft en los servidores web de la humanidad buena.

De aquí en adelante, todo tiene que ver con los jugadores, quienes ayudaron a nocht a crear un universo dentro de un simple y gran servidor.

Universo que tiene tantos mundos y diversas variantes.

Aun así, todo lugar que tiene un universo de promedio, siempre esconde grandes secretos, misterios que se revelaran, como muchos otros que nunca lo aran, así como Steve tuvo su historia, también muchas otras miles de personas, la tuvieron, la tienen y la tendrán.

Y lo que asusta un poco, es que nocht se volvió tan omnipotente en su propio juego, que además de ser un dios, también es la única persona que sabe estos y muchos más secretos, ya que no solo presencio e hizo la evolución de su juego, también presencio la evolución de la humanidad a través de más de 100,000 años de evolución y fue la primera persona (todo aquel ser consciente de sus acciones tiene derecho a ser llamada persona pues por lo tanto tiene personalidad) en vivir para contar, una guerra que inicio hace unos 100,000 años y que para suerte o desgracia… aún no termina… eso hizo… que se convirtiera en alguien capaz de saber todo lo que sucederá… pues ya lo ha vivido en su mayoría.

Pero esta historia no tiene nada que ver conmigo, más bien es sobre cierto amigo mío, el cual en la actualidad debe cumplir los 100,000 años de edad creo que quizá más.

Esta es la historia de un arcángel universal empeñado en salvar no solo su universo, también el de los demás, como el mío, hace ya bastante tiempo.

Como sabes me entero literalmente, de todo lo que me quiero enterar, es por eso que yo no relatare su historia, más bien el mismo la relatara.


	2. capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: La Misión Del Arcángel Universal.

-Chico despierta.

-¿are? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en mi universo ahora.

-N-notch- mire hacia todos lados parecía que flotaba en el espacio con un montón de hermosísimas estrellas y nebulosas a mi alrededor.

-chico necesito tu ayuda- nocht tomo mi mano como una seña de que aún era esa noble persona que vivía en los primeros 2000 años de la existencia de la humanidad (creo que ya notaron la pequeña broma de tiempo, pues es obvio que estas fechas se tomaran así suponiendo que el oído popular destruya lo de Jesús y lo pongan solo como el origen de la humanidad)

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites después de todo ambos nos debemos tantos favores- dije en tono alegre, pues estaba feliz de volver a ver a un viejo amigo que me motivo a inventar muchas cosas.

Nocht se puso serio y me miro a los ojos –es sobre un viejo enemigo- abrió los brazos señalándolo todo –este universo fue creado por mí, desde que decidí entrar en el internet, unas semanas antes de morir, sabía que esto repercutiría de una manera en mí.

-no tienes que decir más nocht.

-claro que lo tengo que hacer, a todo lo bueno esta su contra parte y yo no soy la excepción, cuando me volví completamente consiente me di cuenta que aun tenia fecha de caducidad, así que me quite todos esos errores, me perfeccione a mí mismo, tenía acceso a toda la información del mundo así que, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-no te culpes nocht a todos nos pasa esto- puse una mano en el hombro de nocht –lo arreglaremos pero, exactamente que pasa-

-los inicios fueron hace ya miles de años, había creado Minecraft casi a la perfección y había unos pocos jugadores, pero, pronto me di cuenta de que en mi se hallaba la respuesta para crear vida en Minecraft

-no querías sentir que hacías esto para nadie.

-no quería sentir que este mundo sería solo para mí, si Steve podía disfrutar de este universo también, entonces todo lo que hice por este juego estaría bien, pues albergaría la vida de alguien que disfruta de su realidad.

-nocht, ¿exactamente qué sucedió?- lo mire un poco más serio pues el asunto era cada vez más intrigante.

-intente crear a Steve, lo más parecido a como era el personaje original, pero todos los errores que había borrado de mi cuerpo infectaron mi creación, de inmediato el cuerpo cambio, esa persona que había nacido era completamente lo contrario a mí, era apenas una niña- nocht ve al horizonte perdido.

-¿qué fue lo que hiciste nocht?- nocht camino hacia mi espalda aun perdido en el horizonte estrellado.

-quise borrarla, desaparecerla, pero para mí era igual, a matarla- nocht me volteo a ver un poco perdido. –simplemente no tuve fuerzas para hacerlo, solo volé y la abandone en aquel planeta.

-nocht… supongo, que ahora la chica es… como un virus- le dije seguro de mí.

-casi parece que eres como yo… tienes razón… al tener mi código de edición en ella, se perfecciono, y amenaza con destruir todo mi universo.

-eso lo impediré.

-pues sálvalas.

-¿Qué?- antes de que pudiera esperar una respuesta nocht puso una mano en mí y me empujo.

-sentí que caí del cielo y simplemente quede inconsciente.


	3. capitulo 2

_**Hola atodos hacepto todo tipo de sugerencias y si quieres dar ideas o quizá decirme que agregue a un personaje envíamelo por inbox y si el personaje es bueno lo pondré ;/ es mas es probable que lo lie en un romance n_n**_

Capítulo 2: la 1°ra guerra Mob.

En un lugar no muy lejano de donde un chico se hallaba construyendo una pequeña y humilde casa de madera.

-¿Cómo llegue a esto? Todo ha sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensar lo que en realidad ha pasado, hace tanto frio aquí, además, el suelo esta mojado, padre… madre…- aquella chica, que vestía de verde y tenía su cabello naranja comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

No lejos de ahí los ender-man habían masacrado a una familia de Creeper's que Vivían pacíficamente dentro de una pequeña cueva.

De esa familia solo sobrevivió una chica de 17 años, sus padres y su hermano menor de 3 años, habían muerto.

La chica vago por la selva durante cuatro días hasta que distinguió una casa, que ya no era tan humilde, tenía dos pisos y era algo grande.

-quien… hizo esto- la chica se acercó lentamente a la casa, pero alcanzo a distinguir un sonido proveniente de la ya mencionada, así que se fue corriendo.

Regreso con el protagonista.

-me pregunto porque no puedo dormir, han pasado 4 días y solo he conseguido antorchas un pico de metal y una espada. A este paso moriré- di vueltas por toda la cama pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Simplemente me levante y subí al tejado, mi casa estaba a la entrada del bosque pero también tenía la hermosa vista de una pradera.

-me encantaría tener compañía, vistas como esta no se consiguen nunca- después de apreciar la vista me di cuenta que casi no había Mobs, lo que me pareció raro, pero no tarde en divisar algo, estaba muy lejos y parecía un Creeper, pero parecía que un Ender-man lo atacaba, me pareció una conducta extraña así que fui a ver, sería la primera vez que estaría cerca de un mob en este mundo.

-espero que esta vez te des por vencida porque no te dejare huir otra vez.

-primero muerta.

\- tú lo pediste

Llegue al punto donde estaban esos dos extraños seres peleando. A pecho tierra esperando no me pudieran ver me acerque lo más que pude.

Tenían una gran batalla pero desde mi punto de vista el Ender-man la tenía ganada desde antes de que comenzara la pelea.

Todo pasaba rápido, los golpes propinados por el Ender-man eran casi invisibles pues se tele transportaba demasiado rápido.

-ah este paso lo matara pronto.

Aquel Creeper me parecía más y más raro mientras mejor lo veía.

-un momento, ¿esa es una falda?- me costó trabajo reconocerlo pero en cuanto el Creeper callo lo que parecía una capucha callo descubriendo su rostro. –he… ¡es una chica!-

A pesar de haber gritado no llame la atención de aquellos dos, hasta que un golpe hizo volar a la chica hacia mí.

-cuidado- atrape a la chica que se hallaba al borde del desmayo, era hermosa, vestía una chamarra verde tenía unos guantes café sus botas eran de un naranja obscuro sus medias eran verde obscuro, parecía que no usaba falda y solo su chamarra era la que le cubría hasta medio muslo.

A pesar de su terrible estado la chica se volvió a levantar completamente herida con moretones y parecía tener un brazo fracturado.

-ara! Aun puedes levantarte, tendré que usar esto entonces.

Aquel ender-man saco una espada y se preparó para seguir luchando.

-muerta o viva nos sirves igual.

-antes… muerta… a ser una esclava… de unos bastardos como ustedes.

-Entonces creo que tendré que ayudarte- me levante y me puse frente a la Creeper.

-no estorbes humano, ¿no vez que estas protegiendo a un Creeper?

-yo solo veo a una chica que intenta ser libre- dije mientras desenfundaba la única espada de hierro que tenía.

-entonces te matare para que aprendas a no entrometerte.

La apariencia de aquel ender-man no era normal parecía un chico común vestido de negro, pero eso no me detendría para acabar con él.

-p…porque.- sollozo la chica.

-porque todos nacemos siendo libres, de decidir a donde queremos llegar.

Cuando el ender-man ataco bloquee estupendamente.

-maldito humano, como llegaste aquí.

Nuestra batalla estaba siendo demasiado rápida, tanto que podíamos hablar sabiendo que nos escucharíamos perfectamente.

-el mismísimo nocht me envió- dije mientras saltaba para esquivarlo nuevamente.

-entonces dile que fallaste en tu misión- el chico me golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y a pesar de que lo volví a bloquear mi espada se rompió y logro asestarme gran parte del golpe lanzándome hacia la chica Creeper.

Por el golpe caí a sus pies adolorido.

-¡itai!

-vete humano, no quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa- me levante y me puse nuevamente entre el Ender-man y su objetivo, aquella hermosa chica.

-¿sigues vivo escoria?

-porque… me proteges.

-porque soy… quien salvara a este mundo.

-¡jajajaja!- al oír las risas del ender-man mi enojo aumento.

-de que te ríes.

-afirmas que salvaras este mundo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de tu posición? Eres solo un simple y asqueroso humano.

-¡jajajaja! Ya quisieras, quizá me cueste usar el doble de mi energía pero te are trisas.

-eso quiero verlo- el ender-man se tele trasporto frente a mi asestandome un golpe que aguante, para contra atacarlo con éxito.

-es imposible que un humano sea tan rápido- el ender-man sufría mis ataques mientras su fuerza se esfumaba.

-¡no! ¡Derrotado por un humano!

Me prepare para re-matarlo con un golpe en el que emplearía todas mis fuerzas.

-ya te lo dije… desearías que fuera humano.

De mi puño broto un fuego anaranjado que al impactar contra el chico lo lanzo contra varios árboles destrozando estos también.

-tu… no eres humano- dijo la chica asombrada.

Camine hacia el chico que yacía moribundo en el suelo.

-a que esperas… mátame de una vez, ¿no es eso lo que deseas maldito humano?

Me acerque al oído del chico y suspire –no voy a aliviar el dolor de una escoria como tú.

Inmediatamente me dirigí hacia la chica -¿estás bien chica Creeper?- la chica volteo a verme –como sabes que soy un Creeper- en ese momento me rasque la cabeza y sonreí –bueno dejando a un lado que el chico me lo dijo, digamos que tu apariencia- -¿mi apariencia? ¿Que estas queriendo decir?- -nada malo lo juro es solo que te vez muy hermosa así… no quise decir eso… esto… es que… tu ropa hace notar mucho… que eres una Creeper.

La chica se sonrojo y desvió la mirada –g… gracias- su sonroja miento no tardo en convertirse en una queja de dolor y posteriormente en un desmayo.

La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a mi casa esperando se recuperara.

Solo quería que estuviera bien, después de todo, aun tenia las palabras de nocht "sálvalas" supongo que se refería a esto.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Dar (así me aparece el nombre) si tienes una idea para un personaje masculino o femenino puedes enviármelo y lo pondré, ademas, si quieres que tenga un romance liado con alguna mob chica ;d ya sabes solo envíamelo con algunos detalles y yo are la magia.**

Capítulo 3: El Arcángel y la Creeper.

-¿estoy en Crabtoon?- (Crabtoon: La Fragata espacial "nave" más grande, poderosa y segura del universo) –no, debe ser un sueño, ¿entonces porque siento que tengo algo en la mano?

Comenzaba a despertarme más y más, mientas me daba cuenta de que estaba soñando, hasta que abrí los ojos, aun algo dormido sentía algo muy suave en mi mano y comencé a apretarlo un poco.

-¿qué es esto?- oí un pequeño gemido proveniente de mi pecho –e… espera ella es- la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos y al despertar nos dimos cuenta de la situación, ella y yo dormíamos en la misma cama y estábamos abrazados de una manera muy comprometedora.

-juro que no es lo que piensas- dije algo avergonzado pero al sentir la mano de la chica agarrar la mía, me di cuenta de que estaba tocando su trasero.

-¡pervertido!- dijo la chica mientas ponía sus manos en mi pecho y estas ocasionaban una pequeña explosión, lanzándome lejos de la cama.

-espera tranquilízate juro que no fue mi intención, juro que no es lo que piensas y que no es lo que pienso- la chica me volteo a ver directamente a los ojos.

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas?-

-que fue consensuado, no espera eso no quise decir… lo que pienso es que… rayos mejor olvídalo es difícil pensar algo ahora-

-pervertido- estas últimas palabras las había dicho más tranquila mientras pasaba su mano por su brazo derecho.

-no te preocupes ya no está roto- le dije algo más tranquilo

-¿qué me hiciste?

-me sé algunas técnicas médicas, así que no me costó mucho trabajo curarte, pero decir exactamente que hice sería difícil de describir.

La chica agacho la cabeza y recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

-me salvaste ese día, ¿Por qué?

-porque estabas en graves problemas, además yo sé que a una mujer buena, no se le golpea ni con la gota de agua más vendita del universo- la chica rio un poco y se levantó –tienes una manera de decir las cosas, muy extraña- -supongo que es porque soy un arcángel universal- -¿arcángel? ¿Qué es eso?- me levante del suelo y me senté en la cama casi al lado de ella. –Digamos que un arcángel universal, es un humano mitad ángel, pero yo soy diferente a ellos- La chica volteo a verme y se sentó a mi lado. -¿Por qué lo dices?- -bueno yo… soy una parte humano otra ángel y otra demonio… por eso suelo tener cambios de carácter muy bruscos.

La chica se recostó en la cama, parecía cansada aun, así que me levante.

-aun no conozco el nombre de mi salvador- dijo intrigada.

-pues dime primero el tuyo y yo diré el mío.

-pues me llamo Cupa, mis padres me decían que era la reina Creeper- Cupa se rasco la cabeza y se sonrojo, señal que hacia obvio que le avergonzaba ese término.

-bueno pues… mi Nombre es Zaito Le Blanc y todos los que me conocen me dicen, el primer arcángel universal- hice una reverencia a Cupa –gusto en conocerte Cupa.

-tienes una forma de presentarte rara, pero cálida- dijo mientras entrelazaba los brazos.

-gracias por el cumplido Cupa.

Todo quedo en un pequeño silencio que no duro mucho pues un ruido me hizo darme cuenta que Cupa se moría de hambre.

-tienes hambre iré por algo de comer.

-¿Qué comen los humanos?- Cupa mostraba interés por la comida, podría decir que se veía desesperada por comer algo, así que supuse que probaría cualquier cosa.

Después de cinco minutos llegue con un filete y un trozo de pastel.

-toma creo que tendremos que mejorar algunas cosas aquí- sonreí en son de hacer mejor el mundo en general.

-gracias- Cupa dio un mordisco desesperado y algo confuso a la comida supongo que no sabría si le gustaría o no.

-esta sabroso.

-me alegra que te guste tanto Cupa.

-es mil veces más sabroso que el carbón y la pólvora.

Al oír sus palabras una sensación extraña se apodero de mi cuerpo, no sabía decir que es lo que era, solo sabía qué hace más de mil años que no sentía ese calor ferviente en todo mi cuerpo, me levante y salí de casa subiendo a lo más alto de un árbol de la selva cercana.

-esto no me puede estar pasando, pero, ahora pareciera que soy capaz de hacerlo todo, con tal de sacarla de este juego y darle la oportunidad de conocer mi universo, el lugar donde vivo.

Después de calmarme un poco regrese a casa.

-Cupa ¿sigues aquí?

-Claro

-menos mal… tengo que ir a la cueva a minar… espero tener suerte hoy así que bueno nos vemos al anochecer

-yo voy contigo- la chica salió disparada hacia mí –puede ser peligroso- la chica se re-pego mucho a mi mirándome directamente a los ojos –creo que es más peligroso quedarme sola que estar a tu lado- no sabía si tomarlo como un alago o si estaba diciendo que yo era peligroso y el resto aún más.

Pero no tuve mayor alternativa que aceptar su compañía.

Pasamos todo el día minando, me sorprendió que Cupa pudiera usar su poder con el efecto de la dinamita (dejando todos los bloques) aparte de ahorrarme tiempo nos dio la oportunidad de explorar la cueva y una mina abandonada.

-no hay casi Mobs, ¿qué pasa?

-estamos en guerra.

-¿guerra?

-hay una persona, que le dicen la reina del fin, se dice que tiene control sobre una bestia tan poderosa, que incluso los Ender-man's le tienen miedo.

-supongo que tiene que ver con reclutar Mobs.

-acertaste, convoco a todos los mob para unirse a su ejército, solo unos pocos no llevamos a cabo su orden, y nuestro premio fue.

Cupa derramo una lágrima que no dude en limpiar con mi mano para después darle un abrazo.

-no sé exactamente qué sucedió ni porque, pero, te prometo que los vengare.

Cupa comenzó a llorar en mis brazos y poco a poco sentía como correspondía el abrazo.

-Zaito, te acabo de conocer, aun así, siento que quiero estar contigo… por siempre.

Esas palabras hicieron que esa extraña sensación volviera a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, pero esta vez reconocía que provenía de mi corazón.

-Cupa, are todo por que seas feliz… mereces ser libre, mereces ir a donde quieras, sin preocuparte, porque esa persona te esté persiguiendo.

Cupa me abrazo fuerte.

-no digas más, sé que cumples tus promesas, se te nota apenas te veo… eres buena persona, aunque también algo atrevido.

Me dijo un poco sonrojada y con su vista ida en mis ojos.

"esto no es amor, pero es algo tan cercano a ello, que incluso me da miedo"

Después de mi pensamiento regresamos a casa, era de noche y aun así llegamos a salvo a mi hogar, esta vez planeaba dormir en el sofá (si en este Minecraft hay de todo… DEE TOOODOOO) para que Cupa durmiera en mi habitación, al menos hasta mañana cuando le construyera su habitación.

 **PRXIMO CAPITULO: La Reina de los Aldeanos, El Arcángel y los mob mutantes.**


	5. capitulo 5

Capítulo 4: La Reina de los Aldeanos, El Arcángel y los mob mutantes

 **antes que nada otra vez.**

agradecer con mucho gusto a dar (Dashting)y a mailmon, por cierto si agrego a una yandere (si) pero aun le queda mucha historia antes de aparecer, por lo demás Dashting por ser el lector fiel (una disculpa por tardar en subir este capitulo) quiero tenerte como un personaje principal solo mándame un mensaje privado o algo para ver caracteristicas y esas cosas sin mas sigamos xD,Z y Q.

-Cupa vamos de exploración.

-¡si!

Han pasado dos semanas dedicadas a la recolección ardua de materiales, mi casa ha crecido exponencialmente resguardada por unas pequeñas murallas, ahora tenemos cocina, cuarto de lavado, baño y cuatro dormitorios.

Aun así no nos hemos alejado más de cinco kilómetros de casa, así que hoy tenemos planeado pasar ese límite y ver que ahí más haya.

Comenzamos nuestra travesía por la pradera, teníamos planeado ir al norte, y ver si conseguíamos nieve a montones.

-Zaito, ¿quién es Asuna?

-¿he? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-bueno, es que un día que estabas dormido entre a tu habitación y bueno… te vi tener una pesadilla y repetías ese nombre.

-bueno pues… es una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

-¿y que paso?

-pues, le hice una promesa que no pude cumplir… además, me había enamorado de ella.

-ya veo, ¿así que son felices donde tú vives?

-bueno en realidad, ella murió.

Mi cara miro al suelo mientras una lágrima caía de mi rostro.

-e… yo… lo ciento Zaito te e echo recordad algo doloroso.

-no te preocupes Cupa… sabes, eres igual de alegre que ella, además te vez radiante cuando sonríes, no te deprimas por favor.

-Zaito, ¿tú también perdiste a tu familia?

-pues en realidad soy huérfano (toda aquella persona con el apellido Le Blanc es huérfana)

-ya veo.

-aunque si por familia te refieres a ella, la verdad si… intente muchas veces estar con alguien, pero siempre terminaba en una ruptura, hasta que llegue a un punto en el que prometí que jamás me volvería a enamorar.

-valla, pues sí que debiste sufrir para hacerte esa promesa.

-pues eso creo, aunque ya estoy tan acostumbrado a llegar a enamorarme, que esa promesa se podría romper algún día.

-jeje, pareciera que estoy hablando con otra persona.

-no digas esas cosas Cupa.

Seguimos caminando por un largo tiempo hasta que vimos una especie de reino protegido por unas enormes murallas siendo asediado por arqueros y zombis.

-no creo que logren pasar, las murallas son demasiado altas- Cupa mostro determinación al ver la situación.

-Cupa, algo primordial que debes aprender, es que siempre es bueno ayudar a la gente aunque después la ayuda la necesites tú.

-ayudémoslos entonces.

-espera.

Antes de empezar a ayudar me percaté de que los zombis se concentraban en la entrada norte de las murallas y que las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse ahí.

-algo va a pasar.

-Zaito, esto puede ser muy malo.

-Cupa, yo luchare contra todos evitando que alcancen a algún aldeano, tu ayúdalos a evacuar.

-Zaito ¿crees que caigan las murallas?

-no creo, van a caer.

-está bien.

Corrimos a la entrada sur, la cual estaba casi completamente despejada.

-apresurémonos.

-cargue a Cupa en mis brazos y salte la muralla.

-que hacen aquí intrusos.

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones evacuen.

-quien eres tú para darme ordenes maldito campesino.

Un rayo cayó y fuera de las murallas apareció el zombi mas musculoso y gigante que jamás hubiera visto, media unos 22 metros de alto diría yo, tome al guardia por la chaqueta y lo alce del suelo.

-soy quien salvara tu maldito pellejo, así que ¡evacua ahora!

-está bien.

-muy bien, guardias no los quiero en la línea del frente únicamente ayuden a los civiles a salir por esta puerta sur, quiero un pelotón matando a los Zombis que quedan fuera, a trabajar.

Después de esto Cupa y los demás guardias hicieron lo que les había dicho.

Yo me dirigí por mi parte a la puerta norte, saltando por los tejados de las casa, mientras venia un niño había dicho que los zombis no podrían contra los más de 300 soldados que había en la puerta.

Cuando llegue solo quedaban 100.

Maldita sea esto es una masacre, baje de los tejados a matar zombis y arqueros haciendo que los guardias se reagruparan.

-¿quién es ese chico?

-es muy poderoso ¿será un comandante?

-escúchenme, váyanse reagrúpense con los demás en la puerta sur, todos los aldeanos serán evacuados, quiero que abran las puertas y hagan una línea de la vida.

-línea de la vida ¿qué es eso?

-la línea de la vida consiste en dos filas de guardias con una separación en el centro, por donde pasaran los aldeanos, evitando posibles contactos con los zombis y arqueros.

-ya entendimos.

-pues a que esperan vallan.

Los guardias se retiraron y yo comencé a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que cualquier zombi o arquero se alejara de la puerta.

El zombi gigante volvió a moverse intentando golpearme pero en el proceso aparte de destruir más la muralla también mataba a sus compañeros, así que empecé a utilizarlo con el mismo propósito.

-idiota solo matas a tus compañeros.

Al ser la entrada más fácil a un lugar donde para ellos se hallaba "comida" simplemente por el sur no había más que 10 o 20 Zombis.

-los tengo a todos aquí.

Voltee para contemplar que no hubiera nadie pero vi al niño de antes viéndome.

-qué haces aquí niño, serás idiota.

Dije mientras me dirigía a él pero el zombi gigante ya lo había divisado e iba a golpearle, antes de que pudiera percatarme Cupa se hallaba abrazando al chico.

-¡No! Los matara a ambos, ¡Cupa corre!

Me puse detrás de ellos pues Cupa se había quedado paralizada, sabía que ni siquiera yo pararía aquel golpe sin ayuda, hasta que me percaté de que el tiempo se había detenido.

-Zaito parece que vuelves a necesitar mi ayuda, aunque es raro que sea la misma situación de aquella vez.

-ni me lo recuerdes Luise (Luise: Supuestamente una personalidad múltiple de Zaito capaz de tomar forma física a voluntad, aunque algunos dicen que ella es Zaito pero en una dimensión paralela y diferente) ¿recuerdas que hicimos esa vez?

-claro que sí, yo golpeo con la mano derecha tú con la izquierda.

-bien, 3.2.1 ¡ahora!

En cuanto dije uno el tiempo volvió a correr y Luise y yo ejecutamos un golpe doble contra el puño del zombi gigante estos dos ataques al impactar generaron tal fuerza que la honda expansiva generada destruyo las casas cercanas.

-Zaito, no eres humano- dijo Cupa sonriendo por la inmensa alegría que le ocasionaba seguir con vida.

El brazo del Zombi se desprendió de su cuerpo volando muchos metros lejos de él

-Zaito ahí que terminar con él.

-claro que sí.

-a mí ya no me necesitas así que me voy.

-gracias, ahora.

Luise se desvaneció y simplemente me prepare para seguir luchando.

-espada de luz, faro de mi camino, escucha mi suplica, mi suplica… ¡espada de los arcángeles universales responde a mi llamado!

Una espada comenzó a formarse en mi mano y lo que parecía viento blanco y diferente al normal comenzaba a arremolinarse en ella.

-¡ayúdame a destruir a la desolación!

En cuanto la espada termino de formarse se apreciaba que era dorada y emanaba energía pura.

-ahora si llego tu final, Cupa te alcanzare junto al grupo de evacuación ahora corre.

-te esperare haya Zaito.

Cupa comenzó a correr y el zombi comenzó a prepararse para atacar con su otro brazo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar yo ya estaba encima de él.

-eres fuerte, pero no tienes carácter, ese es tu mayor error.

Corte el brazo de la bestia como si de cortar gelatina se tratase, el zombi intentaba matarme de todas las formas posibles que tenía.

-ya me hartaste maldito.

Comencé a golpearlo por todas partes, muere.

El zombi ya no podía más y simplemente murió comenzando a evaporarse en una nube toxica.

-mierda será mejor que me vaya rápido.

Me costó mucho alcanzar a los demás pero al final lo logre.

-¡Zaito!

-Cupa he regresado.

-Zaito… Zaito, creí que no regresarías.

-no llores Cupa, aquí estoy.

-Zaito la reina de los aldeanos quiere verte.

-pues a que esperamos, veamos a qué tipo de persona salve.

Nos dirigimos a una carreta que se hallaba aun en la parte de atrás de la gran caravana en la que ahora estábamos.

Nos invitaron a entrar en la carreta, invitación que no pude rechazar pues me encontraba exhausto.

-así que tú eres nuestro héroe.

-supongo, pero no me gustaría que me trataran como un gran héroe.

-no te preocupes héroe, solo mandare a un mensajero para que las demás aldeas sepan sobre tus grandes hazañas.

-gracias supongo.

-lamento no poder hablar más con ustedes, pero tengo que asentar mi nueva aldea… aun así creo que nos veremos pronto.

-lo mismo digo.

Después de esto Cupa y yo salimos rumbo a casa, llegando a ella por la noche y dejándonos caer en el sillón.

-¿valla día no Cupa?

-sí, ha sido agotador- Cupa se acomodó en mi brazo se notaba que quería que la abrazara –gracias por estar ahí para salvarme.

-he… supongo que fue la vida que más valió la pena- abrace a Cupa mientras miraba como su rostro se enrojecía más y más.

Supongo que este fue un día muy agotador, pero algo me dice que la fama que tengo llegara a oídos de esa famosa "reina del fin".


End file.
